Only Natural
by onlynatural
Summary: Cordy and Angel are in love...


Title: Only Natural Author: Emily Rating: PG 13 Summary: Cordy and Angel are in lurve. Wasn't it just the natural course of actions? Pairing: C/A in a sense *g* Dedication: Sorcha, because bitterness totally rocks and I love Don't Promise Me Forever. Distribution: Um lol, who wants it? 'Cause you're welcome to it, just email me and ask.  
  
Cordelia Chase sighed softly and felt little tingles shoot through her body as she thought of her upcoming wedding day. Really, she supposed, she and Angel had always been in love with each other. She had immediately been attracted to Angel and he, undoubtedly to her. Little crushes and so on had gotten in their way but now finally things were going perfectly for them. Their feelings had steadily been growing over all the years they'd known each other, because of course people working closely together were bound to develop feelings for one another. It was practically a law of nature. That's what Fred said anyway.  
  
Not only was there the overwhelming physical attraction between them, there was also the matter of kyerumption. That word made Cordelia smile. Kyerumption. Two warriors destined to meet. Or something. Cordy couldn't remember the exact meaning but she liked to think of it as soulmates. Fate. Destiny and things like that. She sighed once more, this time contentedly and wondered how on earth she and Angel had managed to hide their deep feelings. The amount of sexual chemistry between them and nothing had happened until Fred and Lorne had told them they were in love! Go figure, Cordy thought, puzzled.  
  
She knows she has a lot to thank Fred and Lorne for. Without them her and Angel would still be stuck in some boring brother/sister relationship where she went on dates with cute rich guys and made fun of him while he moped over some blond girl who lived back in that town where they used to live. Ick. Cordelia doesn't remember the name of the town because they're not allowed to mention it more than twice a season. Same with that blond chick that Angel had a crush on. Besides LA was such a long way off from that town that there was hardly ever cause to mention it anyway.  
  
Cordelia's decided not to invite anyone from that town to the wedding. People from Sunnydale...that was it - Sunnydale - aren't allowed in LA anyway. Fred can be the bridesmaid, Cordy decided. And Connor - who had proved the strength of their love for each other after Angel had proposed to Cordy right after she'd slept with him - could be the page boy. Angel had said that someone so caring as to comfort his son at the end of the world was the kind of person he wanted to be with forever. Real love is when you overcome one of you sleeping with the others teenage child and then get hitched. That should go in some book of quotes, Cordy decided. She'd tell it to Fred so Fred could put it in the 'Cordy! Cordy! Cordy!' biography. It was either that or 'Cordy and Angel: A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet'. She wasn't sure though, because the book had to have room for a lot of pictures of her and since their love story was so thrilling and packed with cliff hangers if she went with the love angle there might be less room for pictures. Anyway, Angel had given her a silver ring with some weird Irish design on it and of course she had said yes.  
  
Cordelia supposed that yes, she was a very caring person. She was attractive and caring and never mean to people. He was handsome and cheerful and always happy. Sure, he could be somewhat lacking in the brains department these days but Cordy supposed everyone had their faults. Hers? It was somewhat difficult to think of one. Fred sometimes called her the Saint and she liked that name. Rather fitting. Angel was a pretty good person himself of course, Cordy thought. He had ditched that whole redemption thing and bought her clothes instead. She thought that was neat. Forget his destiny and his entire purpose for being back on the earth, Cordelia and her wardrobe were obviously far more important. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time he had gone out and saved souls or whatever it was that he was meant to do - but he had bought a cute pink top for her just the other week so it all balanced up really. And he'd purchased a matching one for himself, Cordy noted.  
  
He has never bought matching outfits for the blond girl, so obviously that wasn't love. At the time everyone had perceived it as the ultimate love though - this amazing forbidden love story, a la Romeo and Juliet but now that LA and Sunnydale were so far away that idea had gone outta the window. Cordy was glad about that because if the towns were still an hour apart then the stimulating and fascinating story of her and Angel falling in love might never have taken place. Sure, she had once described it as the forbidden love of all time but c'mon - a Seer and a vampire with a soul! How much more forbidden could you get? It so eclipsed the 'love' of Angel and the blond girl.  
  
Cordelia frowned, she was tired of referring to Angel's ex as 'the blond girl'. *She* was blond herself so it was kinda confusing. And insulting. Her name was Betty or something, Cordy was sure. Whatever, she didn't need to know it. She highly doubted the girl would come up in conversation again. She rarely did these days and if she did she was never named. Everyone was always talking about Cordelia anyway. Why would they want to talk about someone else? Because Cordelia was boring and a pain in the ass and what had she ever done that was so great anyway? Cordy laughed, as if. She was so interesting that they'd recently renamed Angel Investigations to Cordelia Investigations. They didn't take cases or do any of the investigation stuff anymore but the name was definitely cute.  
  
She picked up a brush from her dressing table and yanked it through her short blond hair. There was something about her hair that troubled her, like some vague memory that once it had been *better* than this. Well, Angel liked it these days so that was good enough for her. Cordy smiled again. Sure, there were little things that bugged her, like what the hell had happened to her gorgeous brunette locks, why was Fred always telling her she and Angel were meant to be, where had that town and it's inhabitants gone and why hadn't she and Angel gotten together *before* the idea of kyerumption was introduced? But, she shrugged, it was only natural for her to have these queries. She presumed it was just cold feet or something. After all, Cordy loved Angel, Angel loved Cordy and some guy called Joss Whedon hated Ho Ho's with a passion.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
